Augurio de licantropía
by lexi acua
Summary: Un mercenario acostumbrado a lidiar con terroristas, que pensaba que ya lo había visto todo podrá con la siguiente misión que le otorgan.
1. Chapter 1

Augurio de licantropía

Cáp.01

Un día mas, comenzaba como de costumbre se despertó temprano, y se alisto para salir a su trabajo, miro por el ventanal encontrándose con las calles llenas de gente que se dirigían a sus respetitos trabajos, los claxon de los automóviles que en lugar de ayudar desquiciaban a los conductores. Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios ese seria un día bastante agitado, quien diría que para un mercenario que mataba terroristas, irrumpía en organizaciones ultra secretas y que una que otra vez le hacia de espía. Se sentiría estresado con solo estar en una ciudad que solo seguía su habitual ritmo de vida.

Salio de su departamento situado en la zona céntrica de aquella ciudad, levantando el brazo para detener un taxi y darle indicaciones de adonde tenia que dirigirse, mientras llegaba a su destinó se dedico a observar por el vidrio del vehiculo, hasta llegar aun edificio de gran altura. Con paso calmado pero firme se adentro en el, camino hasta llegar al ascensor para poder llegar a su correspondiente oficina, para dar una ojeada a algunos archivos, redactar unos informes. Terminado todo lo de papelería, fue a donde los novatos para entrenarles.

-*-*-*

Era la una de la tarde cuando le llamaron, a uno de los pisos ocultos de la organización, al llegar al elevador paso por una hendidura una tarjeta negra, automáticamente el elevador empezó a descender pasaron alrededor de 2min. Hasta que se detuvo tras de el se abrieron las puertas dejando a la vista un pasillo largo alumbrado por lámparas que colgaban desde el techo. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una disyuntiva de lado izquierdo las oficinas centrales y del derecho algunos laboratorios en los cuales se desarrollaban armamento, curas contra alguna enfermedad y de mas cosas.

Llego a una puerta abriéndola con la misma tarjeta negra adentro dos jóvenes uno de ellos de cabellera negra atada en una cinta blanca de piel bronceada y ojos ámbar miraba a través de un espejo falso a su lado un pelirrojo mas alto de tez mas clara y mirada azul celeste sostenía en sus manos una carpeta de color crema mientras anotaba algunas cosas.

-mandaste llamarme Tala- las miradas de los ocupantes del cuarto se dirigieron a donde se escucho la voz.

-buenas tardes, claro que te mande llamar sino que carajo haces aquí- fue la "amable" contestación del pelirrojo.

-hmmm- fue la respuesta, deslizo su mirada hasta el de mirada ámbar- de ¿Qué se trata esta vez?

-pues, no sabemos con exactitud- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa el pelinegro- pero mira esto- señalo con su dedo índice el falso espejo que conectaba con una habitación mas pequeña con una cama de mantas blancas como el color del cuarto, sobre ella una joven de cabellera negra con algunos destellos azules que eran cubiertos con una pañoleta azul y de tez blanca como la porcelana. Dormía al parecer tranquila.

-¿quien es?-cuestiono levantando una ceja.

-eso mi querido amigo es lo que no sabemos-contesto el pelirrojo

-¿de donde viene?- lanzo otra pregunta sin despegar su mirada de la chica.

-eso tampoco lo sabemos- replico el pelinegro.

-entonces que rayos saben- frunció su seño mirando a sus colegas.

- pues esto es el informe que nos dieron- el pelirrojo le pasó la carpeta que sostenía.

Saco unas hojas que eran el informe:

Domingo 12 de enero, cerca de las 11:00 de la noche fue reportado un tiroteo entre las callejuelas de el bario bajo, al responder al llamado se encontró un joven de aproximada mente 31 años balaceado, esposado a una chica de escasos 17años inconciente y con heridas no muy grabes.

Algunos artículos personales, pero ninguna identificación. Al examinar más la zona se encontró con un par de armas de fuego y algunos casquillos.

Anexo al informe algunas fotografías de lo antes descrito eran vistas por el que sostenía el informe.

-esto corresponde a homicidios, ¿Por qué la trajeron aquí?- deposito la carpeta en una mesa y fijo su mirada en el cristal.

- cuando despertó, homicidios intento interrogarle, agredió a dos oficiales y escapo de la central- se apresuro a contestar el pelinegro- lo curioso es que minutos después de que ella escapara, una mujer de cabellera negra corta hasta los hombros fue a buscarle- hizo una pausa para observar como la chica comenzaba a despertar- como no se le dio información salio, a los 2min. La jefatura de policía fue baliada.

-nuestra teoría es que esta chica sabe algo que a toda costa tratan de que no salga a la luz, o quizás sea una rehén que escapo de un comando armado.

- y a todo esto como entro yo en todo esto

-aquí viene lo interesante la chica tiene lagunas mentales, tal vez por que sufrió algún golpe en la cabeza, pero en cuanto Takao le encontró ella solo puedo decir tu nombre y el de Takao.- el ojiazul enarco una ceja en expresión de desconcierto

-la pregunta es ¿la conoces?- pregunto el pelinegro posando su mirada en su compañero del lado izquierdo

- no- fue su firme respuesta- nunca le he visto

- eso mismo dijo Takao, cuando le cuestionamos- un suspiro salio de los labios del pelirrojo.

-*-*-*-*-

Me he despertado pero ¿Dónde estoy? Juraría que me encontraba en una jefatura, quizás si me levanto pueda reconocer el lugar. Mi mirada se paseo porcada rincón de la habitación de un total blanco, mire al techo y la luz me segó, los fragmentos de un recuerdo me llegaron a la mente como un golpe.

-*-*-*-*-*-*flash back-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Frente a mi se encontraba un joven de 31años de cabellera rubia, su mirada era azul como el mar, caminábamos por callejuelas oscuras para que no nos encontraran, mi mano era jalada por la de el debido a las esposas.

-tranquila linda, ya veras que pronto estarás muy lejos de ese infierno- una sonrisa fue dirigida a la joven- tengo un par de conocidos que estarían dispuestos a ayudarte, toma este papel y no lo vallas perder.

-es muy peligroso de veríamos volver, no quiero que te maten por mi culpa- un par de lagrimas rodaron de los ojos de la joven.

- volver eso nunca aun que me cueste la vida, te sacare de ese basurero-

-que bueno que estas dispuesto a morir- una burlona voz se dejo escuchar tras ellos, seguido de un disparo…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-* End flash back-*-*-*-*-*-

-que paso des pues- su mirada zafiro se perdió en un punto indefinido del cuarto.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-flash back-*-*-*-*-*-

Un disparo mas y el cuerpo de el joven se desplomo por tratar de protegerla de una bala, el empujón de él le impulso contra un muro golpeando fuertemente su cabeza con el muro dejando la inconsciente.

-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*-End flash back-*-*-*-*-*-*

-enrique- murmuro –esta muerto…- su mente paresia no asimilar la idea- ¡Enrique!- grito lastimando su garganta

Del otro lado no comprendían lo que la chica decía, hasta que Tala conecto el audio para que les fuera posible escuchar.

-¡esta muerto! ¡Enrique esta muero!- lloraba lo mas fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían.

- Enrique ¿Quiénes?- cuestiono el pelinegro

-Ray prepara un tranquilizarte- ordeno el pelirrojo

-entendido Tala- obedeció el ojiámbar

-Enrique es quien le acompañaba- murmuro para si

-a el ¿si le conocías?- pregunto Ray devuelta con una jeringa en mano.

-trabaje con el un par de ocasiones igual que Takao

-eso explica por que conocía sus nombres- razono el pelirrojo- que esperas para ir aponerle la inyección acaso una invitación, mira hice una rima sin esfuerzo- esbozo una sonrisa burlona el pelirrojo

- eh… me podrías ayudar-suplico el de ojos ámbar

-claro- contesto sin despegar la mirada de la joven

* * *

-sabia que eso pasaría, por que lo deje que me sacara de ese lugar- las lagrima corrían libremente por mis mejillas, en un intento por ponerme de pie, de mi bolsillo se salio un sobre. Justo cuando me disponía a recogerlo, el sonido de la puerta me alerto, al abrirse completamente dejo paso aun chico pelinegro mas grande que yo quizás de unos 25años, en sus manos vi una jeringa como auto reflejo retrocedí mis lagrimas no cesaron, poco apoco me fui arrinconando hasta llegar a la pared, me sentí como una presa acorralada por el cazador.

-tranquila es solo un piquete- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del chico

-eso es mentira…- mire a mi alrededor tratando de buscar algo que me ayudara a escapar. Mi vista se detuvo en un florero del cual no me había percatado antes tal vez por mi shok nervioso, desliándome a mi derecha logre llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba el florero, el ojiámbar dio algunos pasos mas para llegar a donde me encontraba.

Tome el florero con mi mano izquierda y lo impacte en la cabeza del muchacho aturdiéndolo, aproveche el momento para intentar salir por la puerta que había dejado abierta, mire atrás para corroborar que no me siguiera pero choque contra alguien el cual me sujeto fuertemente.

-suélteme… que me suelte- trate de forcejear para liberarme, pero fue inútil solo logre que parte de mi pañoleta descubriera una de mis orejas y que incrementara su fuerza en el agarre.

- te encuentras bien Ray- escuche la voz de mi captor mi mirada se cruzo con la de un par de ojos carmín los cuales parecían algo sorprendidos por lo que observaba.

-no del todo Kai, fue un duro impacto- se quejo el ojiámbar mientras se reincorporaba y tomaba de nuevo la jeringa.

-Kai…-murmure- Kai hiwatari- logre recordar el nombre de uno de ellos, detuve mis forcejeos, mi mente de nuevo entro en shok, solo sentí como en mi brazo derecho era inyectado aquel liquido que me provoco sueño.

Solo les pido una cosa que me dejen un comentario andeles que les cuesta así sabré si debo continuarlo o dejarlo por la paz hasta el siguiente cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 02

-baya que resulto ser una fierecilla- la vos de un burlón pelirrojo se dejo escuchar por un alta voz.

-por eso me mandaste a mi- se quejo el pelinegro sobando el golpe y verificando que no hubiera sangrando.

-me descubriste jeje jeje-

-si ya dejaron de jugar me gustaría saber por cuanto tiempo estará dormida- una de sus manos se poso sobre su pañoleta re acomodándola.

-quizá por unas 4hrs. O mas, será mejor que la recuestes mientras boy por un recogedor para juntar los vidrios

El bicolor cargo a la inconciente chica y le deposito en la cama para después salir por la puerta que entro y regresar a la oficina.

-¿cual fue la ultima misión de Enrique?- cuestiono el bicolor

- antes que nada tu misión será cuidar de esta chica y averiguar quien le persigue.- le informo el pelirrojo pasándole un fólder azul.

-para ello necesito los informes de Enrique- reprocho el ojicarmín

-no tengo la menor idea de ello, Enrique estaba de vacaciones, Takao solo me informo de una llamada que le hizo unos días antes en el cual le pedía acilo para un familiar de el.

- entonces avísame en cuanto despierte quieres- se encamino a la puerta tomando el pomo para abrirla.

-entiendo, pero dime ¿le darás hospedaje? –una pregunta que pillo al bicolor por sorpresa.

-¿que contesto Takao?- fijo su mirada rojiza sobre la azul.

-que con gusto se lo daría… pero Hiromi es muy quisquillosa y no podrá- contesto encogiéndose de hombros

-no hay ningún lugar en el que se pueda quedar- insistió el bicolor sin soltar el pomo (yo= eso me sonó a borrachera XD)

- no… es pera no me digas te intimida tener a una chica en tu apartamento jajá jajá, quien lo viera enfrentas a terroristas pero te intimida le presencia femenina- soltó el pelirrojo muriéndose de risa con la sola idea.

-cállate Tala…- su mirada tranquila paso a una de furia tenia ganas de darle un zape pero se contuvo debido a que era su superior.

- de todas formas pace lo que pase se ira con tigo, sino como esperas hacer tu trabajo- le ordeno mientras limpiaba una lagrima que le salio por tanta risa.

-hmmm, soy un mercenario no una niñera- reprocho en un susurro.

-pues a hora serás una niñera aprueba de balas- y volvió a estallar en risas (lexi: no podías contenerte con la frase ¬¬** = no tenia que ponerla je jeje Xb).

* * *

Ya eran casi las 6 PM y no tenia noticias de su protegida, se empezó a desesperar, a su mente llego ese recuerdo en el cual el creyó o que alucinó ver una oreja de gato bajo esa pañoleta.

-no es posible o ¿si?- se cuestiono así mismo.

-¡Kai!- un chico de 32años se acerco corriendo hasta el.

-Takao, pensé que ya te habías ido-contesto sin ponerle atención.

-pues en eso andaba cuando Ray me informo que la chica había despertado y que te buscara- contesto mientras recuperaba el aire perdido.

-que bueno, ya me había desesperado-contesto mientras se ponía de pie y comenzando a caminar.

- oye pasare a tu casa como a eso de las 9:30pm-dicho esto se fue

-mmm- camino al elevador y tomo la ruta para llegar al cuarto de la planta 3 e ingresar en el cuarto en donde Ray intentaba hacer unos exámenes de rutina.- ¿ya casi terminas?

-pues no he podido empezar, no deja que me le acerque y no a dicho nada.

-¿que debes hacer?-cuestiono el bicolor tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

-unas preguntas- indico al bicolor.

-bien, continua con las preguntas-le ordeno al ojiambar.

-claro-por su nuca resbalo una gota- dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…

-¿de donde bienes?-trato con otra pregunta.

-…

-esto no lleva a ningún lado- rodó sus ojos carmín, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

* * *

-"¿quienes son? ¿Dónde estoy?"- bajo mi pañoleta sentí mis orejas pegadas a mi cabellera negra señal de miedo y nerviosismo en mi-"debo contestar o solo guardar silencio"-dentro de mi era todo caos no sabia si podía confiar en ellos en realidad no sabia nada desde que quede inconsciente.

* * *

De su bolsillo saco un sobre, y lo puso en frente de la chica- mira encontré esto tirado- estiro la mano para que ella tomara el sobre, recelosa tomo el sobre y lo guardo de nueva cuenta.

-no lo vas a leer- trato de iniciar conversación, pero solo recibió una negativa con la cabeza.

-solo son unas preguntas, no empieces una conversación- le recrimino el bicolor.

-bueno, ya entendí- miro con reproche al bicolor, para después posar una mirada tranquila para la pelinegra.- vamos solo necesito que me contestes si.- un movimiento afirmativo por parte de la ojiazul.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-… Lexi

- ¿cual es tu apellido?

-…-solo recibió una negativa indicándole que no tenia.

-esto es raro, bueno ¿de donde eres?

-… no se

-como ¿que no sabes? ¿En ese caso en donde vivías antes?

-Alemania

-es raro que tú estés aquí en Rusia siendo de Alemania, ¿vives con algún familiar?

- no

-¿alguien a quien contactar?

-no

-¿edad?

-17

-creo que es todo

-bien, ya podremos irnos- comento fastidiado el bicolor descruzado sus brazos.

-ir nos-susurro para si la pelinegra.

-si, el cuidara de ti-trato de explicar el ojiambar.

-no, no quiero- en una forma de protegerse recogió sus piernas y las abrazo escondiendo su rostro.

-lo que me faltaba.

-ahora entiendo por que nunca te encomendaron una misión de guarda espaldas… no tienes paciencia.

-si lo que digas… ya es tarde y solo quiero irme a descansar.

"No quiero salir, en cuanto lo haga ellos me encontraran y me llevaran de vuelta, de vuelva al infierno que sufría día a día, no dejare que me saquen de ese lugar cueste lo que me cueste. Una mano me tomo con fuerza pero sin lastimarme la otra me levanto el rostro, de nuevo esos ojos carmín mirándome fijamente, parecían examinar mis movimientos tal como él lo hacia."

Continuara…

Hola a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, espero y les guste este capitulo sin mas me despido hasta la siguiente entrega.


End file.
